justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Gold Move
|allapp = (Wii/PS3/Xbox 360) (Wii) (Kids Mode) (Kids Mode) (Kids Mode) }}A Gold Move is a special dance move that gives a huge amount of points if done correctly. When the song reaches its Gold Move, the player will get a "YEAH" if they do it correctly, or an "X" if they miss. There is no "OK" or "GOOD" rating on a Gold Move, except in the series. As described in the Wii U Electronic manual: "Some moves are more than just moves: they are Gold Moves. You will recognize them by the golden pictogram and special effects around the dancer. Doing these correctly will earn you a lot of points." Explanation Main series Gold Moves were first introduced in , replacing Shake Moves in , and has appeared in every game to date, even in spinoffs such as and the Japan-exclusive games. Unlike Shake Moves, Gold Moves appear in every song. On average, Gold Moves offer 200-300 points, and they are worth the value of five "Perfect"shttps://youtu.be/cldvJtqyygc?t=460. In every game, Gold Moves change sound effects and the pictogram design (except in where the sound effects are not changed). The pictograms for the moves are displayed as completely golden in Solo routines; however, in Duets (except ), Trios and Dance Crews, the pictograms have their respective color, but they have a golden outline. When the background is mainly golden, the Gold Moves in some songs are outlined in red, and keep their normal pictogram color (only for Duets, Trios, and Dance Crews), which is the case for Dark Horse, Danse (Pop Version), Macarena, Maria (Sweat), Could You Be Loved, Candy, Speedy Gonzales, and Hey Mama. In other songs, they can be outlined in pink (Don't Worry Be Happy) or even in black and golden (In the Summertime). Gold Moves in Duets, Trios and Dance Crews are often obtained by all the players simultaneously but not always. They can also be obtained separately or in a "wave" (for example: Player 1 gets their Gold Move first and directly after Player 2 gets theirs). Starting from , if a Gold Move is performed correctly, the Wii-Mote and PlayStation Move will vibrate. The Wii-Mote and PlayStation Move will also make a sound if correctly received, barring . In Dance Crews, when Gold Moves are performed in a row, the sound pitch gets higher. In , Just Dance Controller and , the phone will make a sound if the player does a Gold Move correctly. Kids series In the games, the Gold Move pictograms have the same color as the normal pictograms but they have a rainbow or gold glow surrounding them. Disney Party series In , the Gold Move pictograms are the same as Gold Move pictograms (except for the bracelet) (See above), while in , the Gold Move pictograms are the same color as the normal pictograms, but they have a star behind it. ''Michael Jackson: The Experience'' and ABBA: You Can Dance In and , the circles that contain the Gold Move pictograms are golden, and the Gold Move effect sound is used. However, the score interface displays "GOLDMOVE" instead of "YEAH". In the former game, the Gold Move effect surrounds the coach s glove. In the latter game, it appears at the top of the screen. On the PS3 version of , the glow fades at the top. On the Xbox 360 version of , the outline of the pictogram is golden instead of white. In , the Gold Move pictograms are the same color as the normal pictograms, but they have a golden glow, similar to the series. Just like the series and , the Gold Move pictograms are the same color as the normal pictograms. They have a circle-shaped white glow. When a Gold Move is done correctly, the points fill up the letters, just like every other move. Colors Here are the Gold Move pictogram colors for these games. , 3'', and ''Wii Light pictograms 1A: Sunglow 1B: Tangerine Dark pictograms 1A: Candlelight 1B: Brown , 4'', ''2014, 2015, 2017, and 2018 1A: Yellow 1B: Christine 1A: Broom 1B: West Side Trivia * So far, the songs tied with the greatest number of Gold Moves in the franchise are Proud Mary and Ninja Re Bang Bang, with 9 each. The song with the most Gold Moves is Boogie Wonderland, with 10 Gold Moves, but this is only for the Xbox 360 version of , as the Wii and PS3 versions, along with the remake, have only four Gold Moves. *Some songs from that reappeared in later games had Gold Moves added to them, taking the place of Shake Moves. *In Miss Understood s Mashup and Prince Ali s Mashup, there is a hidden Gold Move in the Extreme Version of Wild Wild West s part. It appears without effects or pictograms. *When Barbra Streisand appears with the first Gold Move in Mashups and Party Master Modes, its Gold Move pictogram is absent, but the move is still treated and counted as a Gold Move. *For songs that are shorter and/or have a small amount of counted moves, the Gold Moves will be worth many more points than usual. For example, Tetris s Gold Move is worth about 770 points. *In Just Dance 2, 3 and Wii, the golden shade of the solo Gold Move pictograms depends on the color of the normal ones: for example, Toxic has lilac pictograms and its Gold Move one is in a lighter shade of yellow; on the opposite, Let’s Go To The Mall has dark purple pictograms and its Gold Move ones are in a very dark shade. *In , there are no special effects during a Gold Move. Instead, its pictograms are surrounded by a rainbow aura. **This is the same for and . *In all games intended for younger audiences, it is still possible to score an "OK" or "GOOD" on a Gold Move. *In , the effect is similar to the updated effect and the "YEAH" is larger than in . However, this new effect appears only on 8th generation consoles. **On 7th-Generation consoles, the Gold Move effect from is still retained since all assets from that said game are used. * In older games, Gold Moves were usually unique poses or moves. Starting around , Gold Moves often tend to occur at the start of the song s chorus or drop, which often results in the same move being performed several times throughout the rest of the song as a regular move. Other songs sometimes place Gold Moves at the end of the chorus or as the routine s final move. * In and , each routine has one, two or three Gold Moves. ** The only routine in to have four Gold Moves is the extreme version of Finesse (Remix), while had four in the extreme verison of Bangarang. * The routines from the main series where a Gold Move appears the earliest are S.O.S, Chicken Payback, Bad Romance s Mashup, Circus s Mashup, and the remake of Crying Blood. In all of them, Gold Move 1 corresponds to the second pictogram. ** If spin-offs are taken into account, however, the record goes to Happy Birthday To You and Five Little Monkeys, where Gold Move 1 is also the first counted move of the routine. * In both Beta and final versions of Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini, the Gold Move pictograms are all golden, in spite of the routine being a Duet and not a Solo. ** This is the same for the Hold My Hand version of Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out). * In , the Gold Move effect from was originally used during E3. * Sometimes, depending on how long the Gold Move is done, the feedback may be received before the final part of the effect is played. * In some Trios and Duets, one player may have more Gold Moves than every other player. ** The only Dance Crew where this happens is Pac-Man. Conventional Pictograms Main series Toxic-gm.png| Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Toxic) DanceGM.png| Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (D.A.N.C.E.) Americanboy jd2 gm 1 p1.png| Duet Gold Move pictogram (American Boy) Californiagurls gm 1.png| Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (California Gurls) Think gm 1.png| Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (Think) Pumpitgm1.png| Gold Move pictogram (3rd type) (Pump It) Tothemall gm 2.png| Gold Move pictogram (4th type) (Let’s Go To The Mall) PatapataGM11.png| Duet Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Pata Pata) Cutmypic (3)sdffds.png| Duet Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (Crazy Little Thing Called Love) JamaicanDance gm 2.png| Hold My Hand Gold Move pictogram (Jamaican Dance) Spectronizerquat jd3 gm 2.png| Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Spectronizer) BoogieWonderlandGoldMove2.png| Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (Boogie Wonderland) CallMeMaybeGM4.png| Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Call Me Maybe) Onthefloorgm2.png| Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (On the Floor) Disturbia gm 1.png| Gold Move pictogram (3rd type) (Disturbia) Ilikeitlike gm 1.png| Duet Gold Move pictogram (I Like It) ENS2L HMH GM1.PNG| Hold My Hand Gold Move pictogram (Everybody Needs Somebody To Love) Istanbul GMs 1 & 2.png| Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (Istanbul (Not Constantinople)) Maria gm 1.png| Gold Move pictogram (Maria) CarelessWhisperGM.png| Duet Gold Move pictogram (Careless Whisper) Ikissedagirlalt Gold Move.png| On-Stage Gold Move pictogram (I Kissed a Girl) BlameItGM2.png|Just Dance 2014 Dance Crew Gold Move (Blame It on the Boogie) Kissyousix gm 3.png| 6 Player Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (Kiss You) 20.png| Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Birthday) Builtforthis gm 1.png| Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (Built For This) Boomclapdlc gm 1.png| Gold Move pictogram (3rd type) (Boom Clap) Love Is All GM.png| Duet Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Love Is All) Letitgo gm 1.png| Duet Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (Let It Go) BR 1.png| Trio Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Bad Romance) Itsmybirthday gm 1.png| Trio Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (It’s My Birthday) Walkthisway gm 2.png| Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Walk This Way) BB 2.png| Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (Bang Bang) Gold Move 1 and 2.png| Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Stuck On A Feeling) Tastethefeeling gm 4.png| Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (Taste The Feeling) Hangover gm 2.png| Duet Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Hangover (BaBaBa)) ShutUp GM1 and 2 Pictogram.png| Duet Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (Shut Up and Dance) LG GM3 P.png| Trio Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Let’s Groove) Getugly gm 1.png| Trio Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (Get Ugly) Circus GM3 P.png| Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Circus) Cheerleader gm 1.png| Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix)) SingleLadiesGM2.png| Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)) Whatislove gm 1.png| Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (What Is Love) Screamnshoutalt_gm_1.png| Gold Move pictogram (3rd type) (Scream & Shout) El Tiki Gold Move 1.png| Duet Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (El Tiki) CheapThrillsALT GM 1-3.png| Duet Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (Cheap Thrills) Numanuma gm124.png| Trio Gold Move pictogram (Dragostea Din Tei) NaeNaeGoldMove.png| Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)) Footloose gm 1.png| Gold Move pictogram (Footloose) Rockabye gm 1.png| Duet Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Rockabye) 24k gm 3.png| Duet Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (24K Magic) Bubblepop gm 1.png| Trio Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Bubble Pop!) Copperhead gm 1.png| Trio Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (Boom Boom) Slumberparty gm 3.png| Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Slumber Party) Despacito gm 3.png| Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (Despacito) Anotherone gm 3.png|Just Dance 2018 Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (3rd type) (Another One Bites the Dust) Toy gm 1.png| Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Toy) Narco gm 2.png| Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (Narco) Shakyshaky gm 1.png| Gold Move pictogram (3rd type) (Shaky Shaky) Madlove gm 3.png| Duet Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Mad Love) Mimimi gm 2.png| Duet Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (Mi Mi Mi) Omg gm 1.png| Trio Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (OMG) Workwork gm 2.png| Trio Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (Work Work) Ddudu gm 2.png| Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (DDU-DU DDU-DU) Finesse gm 2.png| Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (Finesse (Remix)) Docarnaval gm 1.png| Gold Move pictogram (Só Depois do Carnaval) Skibidi gm 3.png| Duet Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Skibidi) Babyshark gm 1.png|Just Dance 2020 Duet Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (Baby Shark) 7rings gm 3.png| Trio Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (7 Rings) Stopmovin gm 3.png|Just Dance 2020 Gold Move Trio pictogram (2nd type) (Stop Movin') Killthislove gm 2.png| Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (Kill This Love) Japanese and Chinese series Sexygirl gm 1.png| Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Sexy Girl) Koinodial gm 1.png| Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (Koi no Dial 6700) Kiminibump gm 1 p1.png| Duet Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Kimi Ni Bump) Wontbelong gm 4.png| Duet Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (WON’T BE LONG) WeCanFly gm4.png| Gold Move pictogram (We Can Fly) Samishii gm 1.png| Duet Gold Move pictogram (Samishii Nettaigyo) Gogosummer gm 4.png| Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (Go Go Summer!) Handships p.png| Gold Move pictogram (Follow Me) Endpose2 f.png| Duet Gold Move pictogram (Koi Suru Fortune Cookie) Flying Get - Gold Move 1, 3, & 5.png| Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (Flying Get) Hatsukogold2.png| Gold Move pictogram (Hatsukoitōge de Geragerapō) Showwatch ar gold.png| Duet Gold Move pictogram (Yō-kai Taisō Dai-ichi) GeraGeraPooRi GM2.png| Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (Geragerapō No Uta) Jdcpeiplay gm 2.png| Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Play) jdcadorationtohappiness beta gm 1.png| Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (Adoration To Happiness) Jdcsogood gm 1.png| Duet Gold Move pictogram (Cool Times (So Good)) Jdcclown gm 1.png| Trio Gold Move pictogram (Clown) Jdcbarbarbar gm 4.png| Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Bar Bar Bar) Hiphop1 ar gold.png| Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (Growl) Kids series Potato jdk gm 1.png| Gold Move pictogram Just_dance_kids_2_crocodile_rock_gold_move_1.png| Gold Move pictogram Aa79b5fa505f35866d4bbdeed068ab92.png| Gold Move pictogram Hey_Jessie_Theme_Song_Gold_Move.png| Gold Move pictogram MeAndYouGM.png| Gold Move pictogram Other spin-offs Angelabba_gm_1.png| Gold Move pictogram Thriller_gm_2.png| Gold Move pictogram (Wii) (Thriller) Bloodonthedancefloor_gm_1.png| Gold Move pictogram (PS3) (Blood On the Dance Floor) Thriller_gm_1_xbox360.png| Gold Move pictogram (Xbox 360) (Thriller) Discoclub_gm_2.png| Gold Move pictogram (Disco Club) Smurfs-iltmi-gm.png| Gold Move pictogram Specially Colored Gold Move Pictograms Jdcbuybuybuy gm 1.png|Reddish orange outline in Buy! Buy! Buy! YNCTAllGldMoves.png|Orange outline in You Never Can Tell Hei1 mo ar gold.png|Orange outline in Drinking Song Cakebytheocean gm 1.png|Orange outline in Cake By The Ocean Candy gm 1.png|Reddish orange outline in Candy Couldyoubeloved gm 1.png|Red outline in Could You Be Loved 0000003e.png|Red outline in DADDY DanseGM.png|Red outline in Danse DarkHorseGoldMove3.png|Red outline in Dark Horse darkhorsemu gm 2.png|Red outline in ''Dark Horse'' (Mashup) Don't Worry Be Happy GM P2.png|Fuchsia outline in Don't Worry Be Happy HM GM P.png|Red outline in Hey Mama In The Summertime GM 2.png|Golden and black outline in In the Summertime MacarenaGoldMove2.png|Red outline in Macarena mariaswt gm 1.png|Red outline in María (Sweat) Speedy Gonzales - Gold Move 1 & 2.png|Red outline in Speedy Gonzales P1 solocircle f.png|Less reddish orange outline in Us Under The Sunshine Itsybitsy gm 1.png|Fully golden pictograms in Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini (Beta) Itsybitsyretake gm 1.png|Fully golden pictograms in Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini Giddyonupalt gm 1.png|Fully golden pictograms in Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) (Hold My Hand) Joyful gm 1.png|Solo pictograms with only golden outline in Joyful Whyowhy jdnow gm 1.png|Orange outline in Why Oh Why (Remake) HTRJ GM P.png|Beige outline in Hit The Road Jack Notyourordinary gm 1.png|Beige outline in Not Your Ordinary Iloveit gm 4.png|Orange pictograms with orange outline in I Love It Talkalt gm 1.png|Pastel orange outline in Talk (Extreme) Feedback icons Jd2 gm feedback beta 1.png| (Beta #1) Jd2 gm feedback 2.png| (Beta #2) jd2 gm feedback.png| jdkids gm feedback.PNG| Mj wii gm feedback.jpeg| (Wii version)/ Mj ps3 gm feedback.jpeg| (PS3 version) Smurfs gm feedback.jpeg| jd3 gm feedback.png| jdwii gm feedback.png| jdkids2 gm feedback.PNG| Bep gm feedback.jpeg| jdwii2 gm feedback.png| jd4 gm feedback.png| jddisney gm feedback.PNG| jd2014 gm feedback.png| / (Beta) jdkids2014 gm feedback.PNG| jdwiiu gm feedback.png| jdnow gm feedback old.png| (Old) jd2015 gm feedback.png| /7th-Gen version of all the following games jd2015c gm feedback.png| Jd2016 gm feedback beta.jpeg| (Beta) jd2016 gm feedback.png| Jddisney2 gm feedback.jpeg| Yokai gm feedback.jpeg| jdnowc gm feedback.png| jd2017 gm feedback.png| jd2017c gm feedback.png| jdnow gm feedback updated.png| (July 2017 update) jd2018 gm feedback.png| Jd2018 kids gm feedback.jpeg| (Kids Mode) Jd2019 gm feedback.jpeg| (Beta) Jd2019 gm feedback new.png| Jd2019 kids gm feedback.png| (Kids Mode) Jd2020_gm_feedback.jpg| Jd2020 kids gm feedback.png| (Kids Mode) Gold Move Effects JD2GMBeta.gif|Beta Gold Move effect in JD2GMUpdated.gif|Gold Move effect in JD2GMDuet.gif|Duet Gold Move effect in MJThrillerGM1.gif|Gold Move effect in (Wii version) MJPS3GM.gif|Gold Move effect in (PS3 version) GoldMoveInJD3.gif|Gold Move effect in (Wii/PS3 version) JD3 gm effect xbox360.gif|Gold Move effect in (Xbox 360 version) Jdwii gm effect.gif|Gold Move effect in JDWiiGMDuet.gif|Duet Gold Move effect in JDKIDS2GoldMove.gif|Gold Move effect in ABBAGM.gif|Gold Move effect in JDWii2GMUpdated.gif|Gold Move effect in GoldMoveInJD4.gif|Gold Move effect in JDDisney gm.gif|Gold Move effect in Just Dance Disney Party Gold Move.gif|Duet Gold Move effect in GoldMoveInJD14.gif|Gold Move effect in and giphy (1).gif|Gold Move effect in JDK2014DuetGM.gif|Duet Gold Move effect in GoldMoveInJDN.gif|Gold Move effect in GoldMoveInJD15.gif|Gold Move effect in / JD2016GMUpdated.gif|Gold Move effect in /7th-Gen version of every following game JD2Disney gm updated.gif|Gold Move effect in JDDisney2Duet gm.gif|Duet Gold Move effect in GoldMoveInJDY.gif|Gold Move effect in JD2017GM.gif|Gold Move effect in / / JD2018GM.gif|Gold Move effect in JD2019GMUpdated.gif|Gold Move effect in Jd2020 gm effect.gif|Gold Move effect in Sound Effects Just Dance goldmove Soundeffect "Dance Crew" Just Dance Goldmove Soundeffect "Duet" 2 Examples Just Dance Gold Move Soundeffect References Site Navigation fr:Les Gold Moves Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 2 Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:Just Dance 2017 Category:Just Dance 2018 Category:Just Dance 2019 Category:Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Wii Category:Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Just Dance Wii U Category:Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition Category:Just Dance Kids Category:Just Dance Kids 2 Category:Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Just Dance: Disney Party Category:Just Dance: Disney Party 2 Category:Michael Jackson: The Experience Category:The Smurfs Dance Party Category:The Black Eyed Peas Experience Category:Just Dance 2020